Many entities depend heavily on their information technology (“IT”). IT must be maintained and supported.
The backbone of IT is the software and hardware associated with various computer applications. Software and hardware performance, and resource consumption, matures and changes over time.
It would be desirable for an entity to provide systems for providing baseline measurements and assessment of end-to-end flow of a software and/or hardware application.
It would also be desirable to improve IT stability and availability over the life cycle of applications.
It would be yet further desirable to use historic trends to forecast future application issues and, where possible, to ameliorate the issues on a go-forward basis.
It would be still further desirable to present analyses based on the foregoing in a graphical user interface (“GUI”) that is both informative and compact.